


how to be a heartbreaker

by waltzofanomalies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, tinder ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzofanomalies/pseuds/waltzofanomalies
Summary: just a fun story about the two boys hooking up with through Tinder and not wanting their hearts to break (again?)





	how to be a heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this will probably turn into a m/e rating but i didn't want to mislead anyone with the first chapter being pg? yeah
> 
> also i want there to be shadam later on because shadam deserved more  
> (also also i haven't finished watching s8 but yeah)

**_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun_ **

Keith is standing absentmindedly in line for a coffee and croissant, playing Animal Crossing Pocket Camp. He’s been waiting in line for about ten minutes - the average wait time because it’s the college’s most popular cafe, and now that he’s nearing the front, he takes his airpods out and puts that and his phone away. Shiro is behind him and he still has his earphones in. There are three people in front of him.

“Hey,” someone says, and Keith feels a light tap on his shoulder. He looks to his left and then slightly up to see a guy with deep blue eyes framed by slight bags underneath, high cheekbones, and messy short brown hair. His jawline is sharp. Keith’s trying to figure out where he has seen that face before he notices… that the boy was making a puppy-face? Keith blinks. Was it on purpose? The guy’s nose was a little scrunched, his eyes wide, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” Keith asks, trying to mask his confusion and slight, keyword – slight, attraction. Two people in front of him.

“So, I’m going to be late to class because it’s all the way at the physics building but I really want a coffee - no I need coffee, and I was hoping you would buy me one or you can use my card to buy one,” he says. “I’m Lance, by the way.”

Lance doesn’t break eye contact once during this whole thing. Keith frowns. People who tried to cut the line always irritated him, especially those who chatted with a friend to cut the line. Friends ordering for friends didn’t bother Keith as much, but it never happened to Keith because all of his friends (he had three, maybe, but still) usually had their shit together enough to wait on line if they wanted better coffee. Also, they knew letting other people cut messed with Keith’s sense of justice a little.

“I don’t think it’s fair to the people behind me if I put your order in first,” Keith replies. He looks away, but Lance isn’t done.

“Wait,” he says loudly. Keith and several others look at Lance.  “Please? I know it isn’t but this is a one-time request and surely you aren’t cold hearted enough despite your black leather jacket and black skinny jeans -” (Keith scowls here) “to take pity and just add me to your order.” Lance puts his hands together in a praying gesture. Keith swears his eyes got bigger and bluer. He hesitates.

“I pity you, but I guess I’m just cold-hearted because no means no.” Keith’s answer comes out snappier than he means it to, and he can see Lance recoil a bit before his expression hardens. One person left in front of him in line. Keith wills Lance to go away, but he doesn’t. Instead, Lance crosses his arms and opens his mouth, no doubt to cuss Keith out or something, when Shiro cuts in.

“I’ll buy it for you,” he says, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance turns to Shiro and blushes before thanking him profusely. Shiro tells him it’s nothing and not to worry about it. Keith rolls his eyes and then places his order. He moves over to wait and let Shiro place his order.

“You’re a big softie,” Keith tells Shiro after Shiro orders a latte with soy and two shots in addition to his usual black coffee and a quiche. Shiro shrugs. Lance is fidgeting and absorbed by the cafe workers talking and making the orders, eying his latte. His eyes flit over to Shiro now and then, but are careful to avoid Keith. When Keith’s name is called, Lance pointedly stares at the line instead of the order window.

Keith gets his order and waits for Shiro. When the worker shouts out Shiro’s order and places the drinks on the counter, Lance grabs his latte and thanks Shiro again very loudly. This time, he catches Keith’s eyes and makes a face at him, scowling and scrunching up his nose again, and bolts off before Keith can reply. Keith was caught off guard, and anyways, the face Lance made was too silly to make him angry.

“Weird guy,” he says with a snort.

“Yeah… but must you always be so cruel to people you find attractive?” Shiro responds.

“What?” Keith asks indignantly. Shiro looks at Keith with that annoying knowing look of his.

“He was pretty cute.”

“Nah,” Keith says. Shiro shrugs and they talk about video games instead on their way to math class.

***

After dinner, Lance sits in the common room of his suite, talking to Pidge and Hunk as he idly swipes through Tinder. Hunk is in the kitchen, baking some sort of pie. _Left_.

_There’s nothing like some good Tinder after dinner_ , Lance would always say to Hunk and Pidge. Hunk would remind him about dessert, and Lance would say, to the dismay of both of them, that Tinder was the dessert. Sometimes Pidge would smack him if they were in close enough proximity. Today though, the conversation is different, because Lance is still annoyed about what happened in the morning before class. _Left, left, left_.

“Like the guy had the gall to say he pitied me,” Lance said. He taps on the profile to look at the girl’s Spotify songs before swiping left again.  “But he wouldn’t even buy me the damn drink.” Pidge is laughing. _Left_.

“I wish I was there to see that - someone shoot down your boyish charm at the max,” they say. _Left_.

“Shut up,” Lance grumbles. He taps through a guy’s photos before swiping left after seeing him holding a gun, squatting next to a dead deer. _Left, left_.  “You should’ve seen him - he was so arrogant and annoying. Sort of good looking, but so irritating. I bet he was a fourth-year and thought he was some hot shot with his – oh.“ Lance stops talking. A few moments of quiet before Pidge looks up from their book. Hunk pokes his head out of the kitchen.

“Why did Lance stop talking?” Hunk asks. “Is he okay?”  Pidge laughs again.

“Just goes to show you how rare it is when Lance shuts up.”

“Shut up, Pidge,” Lance replies, now pulled back to reality. He taps on the Tinder profile.  “But come here.” Pidge and Hunk both go to Lance crowd over his phone. Hunk wipes his hands on his apron.

“This is him,” Lance says.

The profile reads _Keith, 20_ and his bio is just: _i like quiet places and hikes. also i’m ambidextrous ;)_. Keith only has three photos. His first picture is a flattering full-shot of him in a black tank top and cargo pants in a desert. It looks super bright out, and Keith is shading his eyes in the picture. His frame looked pretty small in the morning when Lance first saw him, but from the photo, Lance could tell that Keith has quite nice shoulder and back muscles.

“Well, that wasn’t quite the dessert I was thinking of,” Hunk jokes. Pidge peers at Lance’s phone.

“Oooh, he was in one of my physics classes,” they say. “He seemed pretty stand-offish at first but he was actually pretty nice.”

Lance glances at Pidge, disbelievingly.

“No, actually - we were in several study groups together, and he was pretty much always willing to help people,” Pidge insists.

“Well, he wasn’t willing to help me,” Lance reminds Pidge. He swipes to the second picture. It’s a selfie of Keith and Shiro, taken by Shiro. They’re both wearing black shirts, but Keith is also wearing a red and white cropped jacket. Shiro’s shoulders are much broader in comparison to Keith’s, and he’s smiling widely. Keith is looking into the camera with a disinterested expression and his tongue out. His arms are crossed, and…

“Ohmygod are those fingerless gloves?” Hunk asks. Lance snickers.

“What a nerd,” hey says before swiping to the last picture and doing a double-take.

“That’s sooo cute!!” Hunk exclaims. The photo is a bit blurry, but Hunk is right, it’s adorable. Keith is sitting on the asphalt with his legs spread out and between them a large golden retriever sits there facing him happily with its tongue out. But what really gets Lance is the giant grin on Keith’s face (although you can only see half of fit) - he can almost hear Keith laughing. And all he heard so far Keith do so far was insult and scoff at him.

“Mhm,” Pidge says in agreement.

“Yeah…” Lance mutters. He taps out of Keith’s profile and swipes right. They match. Lance thinks for a bit before sending a message. Well, two.

**8:45pm**

**Lance:  i know ur not cold-hearted b/c no one who plays animal crossing pocket camp can be cold hearted**

**Lance: but u really could’ve just bought me a coffee**

Lance exits the app. “I’m done for now,” he says. Then with a cocky grin, he adds, “Dessert, over.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Hunk says.

“Keep me updated,” Pidge says before going back to studying. Lance sets his phone face-down and pulls out his books, and Hunk goes back into the kitchen. After a while, the smell of Hunk’s pie starts wafting into the common room, and Lance can tell that it’s apple now. It’s warm and delicious, and despite what Lance said earlier, he knew he would be eating some later tonight.

***

Keith opens Tinder before he goes to sleep. He has two new matches and one of them has messaged him. He clicks the first match to get rid of the notification and then moves onto the message.

It’s from someone named Lance. Keith’s heart skips a beat. Like the Lance from this morning? _No way_ , he thinks. _Well, shit._ That’s where those blue eyes were from - Tinder. Keith doesn’t remember Lance’s profile or swiping right though. It must have been a while ago. He considers unmatching Lance, but reads the message instead. Messages. (If he’s being totally honest, it’s not just curiosity that makes Keith not unmatch Lance.) Keith purses his lips.

**11:51pm**

**Keith: What the hell man… why you were looking at my phone over my shoulder?**

**Keith: Also animal crossing pocket camp is not a good way to tell whether someone is a good person or not**

He clicks on Lance’s profile and reads _Lance, 19_. Lance has five pictures, and the first one is of him at a swim meet, proudly wearing two gold medals around his neck. So now Keith knew his body wasn’t just for show. He’s smiling so widely that his eyes are squished together and you can’t make out the color of his eyes that well. The next picture of Lance is a headshot, and damn he looks good. Keith remembers those blue eyes from this morning, but it’s weird seeing them paired with such a calm smile. He was wearing a nice blue collared shirt, and Keith had a feeling this was a professional photo or something.

Before Keith could finish looking at the rest of his Tinder profile, Lance messages.

**Lance: pls mami ur phone was so bright i didn’t even have to try**

**Lance: also ur earphones weren’t plugged in lmao**

Swearing, Keith calls to Shiro. Shiro usually stayed up later than Keith did.

“Shiro! Were my airpods not connected to my phone this morning?” There’s a bit of shuffling, and then Shiro opens the door to their two-room double. He peeks into the darkness and finds the light from Keith’s phone.

“Yeah, but how did you find that out? …And are you on Tinder again?” Shiro asks. Keith ignores his questions.

“You didn’t say anything this morning?”

“Dunno man, it didn’t really matter until you started playing Animal Crossing and the sound from that… I mean, because you know, I didn’t notice earlier because you were just wearing those earphones for show and you weren’t actually playing any music from your phone… Felt awkward saying something...” Keith scowls.

“Okaythanksgoodnight,” he says, quickly ending the conversation.

“Good night, Keith,” Shiro says before closing the door separating their two rooms.

In the dark of his room, Keith thinks about whether he actually wanted to hook up with Lance. Shiro was right this morning and Keith does think Lance is somewhat pretty cute. And Keith hasn’t been with someone for a while, and Lance’s body looked so good in his profile, and why the hell not. Keith decides to go for it. To Lance’s messages about his airpods mistake, he responds:

**11:59 pm**

**Keith: Well fuck me**

**Lance: ok!!! tmrw nite 10pm?**

Keith hesitates when Lance catches and follows on his set up, replying almost instantaneously. He wonders if this was part of some weird revenge plot for what happened in the morning. Keith could see it - he would show up at Lance’s place, and Lance and his friends would just be there laughing at him and then Lance would be read their Tinder conversation out loud. I mean, why the hell would Lance swipe right on Keith after how mean he was this morning anyways. Lance would probably make fun of Keith’s hesitancy to buy Lance a coffee but willingness to hook up with him. Keith is spiraling when Lance messages him again.

**12:05 am**

**Lance: or whenever ur free i’m down whenever**

**Lance: and i'm sorry for putting you in an umcomfy spot this morning even if you were totally mean about it and broke my heart </3 lol**

Did Lance just double text? Or was that considered a triple text? It doesn’t matter though, because it totally works and Keith has calmed down and made his decision in Lance’s favor.

**Keith: Yeah, tomorrow night works**

**Keith: Also, don’t tell me it’s that easy to break your heart :p**

**Lance: i dunno i guess I just have a soft spot for cute boys with mullets and fingerless gloves ;)**

**Keith: {eye rolling emoji}**

**Lance: :)**

**Lance: my place or yours?**

**Keith: Can we do yours?**

**Lance: yeah sure but we gotta tippy toe around my suitemates**

**Lance: 306a south altea**

**Lance: 10pm!!! feel free not to dress up and come in sweats**

**Keith: I’m coming in my best suit**

**Lance: :p im #blessed**

**Keith: See you tomorrow night**

 

Keith checks to make sure his alarms are set for his 8am class tomorrow, and then sets his phone down next to his pillow. When he closes his eyes, he dreams of the desert day warmth with the sun beating down on his skin. He shields his eyes and looks at the bright blue sky.

**_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_ **


End file.
